Secret Not So Secret
by A. Martin
Summary: Some secrets are not what it seems to be. Based on Big Time Tests. For the BTR Plot Adoption Forum challenge. Read and Review!


**Hey guys! Oh yeah, I'm back! and with a new one shot.**

**But this one shot is not one of my unfinished one shots. Well, kind of... but this one is from a challenge I joined a few weeks ago. My friends started the BTR Plot Adoption Forum a few months ago, and I didn't join at first because of college and stuff... until now.**

**Anyway, I wrote this for the New Episode Challenge in the BTR Plot Adoption Forum, which you guys should go and check it out in this link: topic/153090/127160647/1/New-Episode-Challenge. This is the first challenge I ever take so don't be mean on me.**

**In this challenge you have to choose an episode and they tell you a question, then you have to do a story around the answer of the question. In my case, I choose Big Time Tests and the question was: What is the secret of Kendall's that James swore he's never speak?**

**My story is based on something I read a few years ago, and it has been in my head since then. It was one of my unfinished one shots and thanks to this challenge, I could use the idea and finally write it. It took me a few weeks to write the beginning and only two days to finish.**

**By the way, a huge thank you to Dani (BigTimeRush-BTR) for helping me with editing the story and with a few ideas. ****I love you, little sis. :) Besides, she knows from where this idea has been coming from... xD**

**Okay, now that I said everything, I really hope you guys like it and I gotta start this 2015 with this story as well. Here we go!**

* * *

Secret Not So Secret

**I don't own the series and characters of Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"I can't believe you almost spilled my secret in front of everyone!" Kendall shouted at his best friend while they entered the apartment. James, on the other hand, was too worried about the test on the magazine, instead of what had happened in the pool.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything about your secret!" James shouted back, now mad. "Besides, you made me swear to not talk about this. I'm not an idiot!" he snapped at the last comment.

Kendall sighed. He never wanted to make James mad at him after all.

Both of them sat down on the couch and Kendall kept his head down. Noticing this, it was time for James to sigh. "It happened almost six years ago. I know you can't just forget about it, but I'm surprised you still remember," James said, almost laughing.

Meanwhile, Kendall made a pouty face, and that made James pull him into a one-side hug. "How can I not remember the time in which I almost lost my virginity?" he said, leaning at the touch and into James' shoulder.

James chuckled at the question. "We were twelve, Kendall," he answered, this time wrapping another arm around his blonde friend and pulling him impossibly close. "You should be lucky that it wasn't with a girl," he stated.

Kendall only groaned in frustration, but got closer to James' warm neck. "Do we need to remember what happened?" he asked. James, on the other side, was smiling because of the way the blond boy looked underneath him, and he started nuzzling his blonde hair.

"Maybe," he stated as a sign of a joke, and started giggling when Kendall buried himself more against James, this time his arms went around his waist. He heard something like 'I hate you' under his neck.

"I love you too," he answered and kissed Kendall's head. "So... from where should I begin?" he started, before he started remembering that night at their first camp together outside.

* * *

_Twelve-year-old Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan left James' house with sleeping bags and backpacks on their backs. They were about to do a minicamp just a few blocks away from the house._

"_I don't think it's a good idea, James," Logan said, almost shaking with fear. "Why did your mom say yes to this? We are too young to die!" he almost shouted and hid behind Kendall._

"_Logan is right," said a very scared Carlos next to Logan. "What if there are wolves looking at us right now? Or what if Big Foot appears to eat us alive?!" he almost screamed right in Logan's ear, making him jump and shoot a death glare at Carlos._

_Kendall only looked at them, while James rolled his eyes. "Oh please, don't be such scaredy cats! We are going to have so much fun there, just keep walking," he stated, while all of them walked to a park._

* * *

"That's what you told us, and we had the brilliant idea to follow you," Kendall said, still with his head on James' shoulder, but this time with his arms down, not hugging his friend.

James rolled his eyes. "I thought it was a good idea, okay?" he tried to defend himself. Kendall only shrugged his shoulders and melted more into his taller friend, and that made James rub his back in reassurance.

"So, when we finally arrived at the park... Logan was freaking out more and I tried to calm him down," James said, feeling proud for a moment.

"Yeah, right! You didn't try to calm him down; you scared him even more," Kendall answered back and started to chuckle when he saw the pissed off look on James' face. Before he started laughing, James shot a glare at him, just like Logan did with Carlos six years ago.

It was time for Kendall to roll his eyes. "Whatever James, you did your best," he said, "Now, keep telling the story." That made the brunette boy smile and continue with the flashback.

* * *

_Several hours after..._

_In the park, the tent was on and the fire was set on the ground, with the four boys sitting around the fire. "Maybe we should sleep now, it's getting really late," James said to the group while standing up and stretching out his body._

"_What time is it?" Logan asked, not noticing how late it really was. Kendall lifted an arm to see his watch on his wrist. "It's past midnight," he read aloud to everyone, and Carlos started to get a bit scared._

"_James is right, we should go to the tent and not get out of there," Carlos said, and almost in an unhuman speed, he got up from the fire towards the tent. "Goodnight!" he said once he was inside._

_Kendall just shook his head, but chuckled at his short friend's behavior. Meanwhile, James burst out laughing, and Logan only grinned at his friends, now enjoying being with them after his freak out._

_Later, all of them turned off the fire and went to the tent with a shaking Carlos in it. All of them sighed at the sight. "I'll calm him down," Logan volunteered and lied down next to him to hug him from behind._

_While Logan was calming his friend down, James heard a sound and got out from the tent to investigate. Confused, Kendall went behind him. "James, what are you doing?" he asked the brunette boy._

"_I heard a noise. I just want to know where it's coming from," he answered back. Kendall was about to ask him why, when he also heard a sound. "Did you hear that?" this time it was James asking him, and the blonde boy only nodded in response._

_Minutes passed and the noise was being heard louder and louder, until a big shadow appeared behind the trees. Kendall and James stared at the shadow, both of them too scared to move and hide inside the tent._

_The big shadow became clearer as it appeared... A big buck appeared from the trees._

* * *

James, at this point, was laughing so hard that his insides were moving up and down with laughter, and Kendall was lying down on the couch with his face on a pillow, trying to hide the redness of embarrassment from his cheeks.

"That was not funny!" Kendall screamed, but it was muffled by the pillow. Now he was really mad at James for laughing out loud about his problem, but he was also glad that he was the only one who knew what had happened.

James, on the other hand, stopped laughing and once again started to rub the blonde boy's back in order to soothe him. "I'm sorry," he apologized, now with a frown on his face.

Kendall stood up from the couch, but kept his head down. "It's fine," he said. James frowned more, but he sighed. "Come on, finish the story already so I can get over this," the blonde demanded.

James shook his head in rejection. "No, Kendall, I made you feel like crap already with only remembering what happened, and I haven't even said anything about the buck," he stated, still rubbing the blonde's back.

"James, just keep telling the story. I'm ready to hear it," the singer confessed gently, which made the pretty boy nod in response.

* * *

_At seeing the buck, both boys relaxed a bit, now knowing it was not a dangerous animal. "From where did the buck come from?" James asked Kendall, while the leader only shrugged his shoulders._

_Slowly, the buck started to get closer to Kendall and started sniffing his pants. James held back his laughter in order to not to scare the buck away, but at the same time, he wanted to save his leader from the animal._

_Meanwhile, the blonde boy only stared at the buck. Not only because he was being too close to the animal, but also because he was afraid that the buck was about to do what he never thought someone, or in this case, something, would do to him in his short life._

_Too immersed in his thoughts, he did not realize that the buck was trying to eat his pants, starting from his waist. James noticed this and started to search for something that the buck could eat instead of Kendall's pants._

_At this point, Kendall took a step back and fell down to the ground on his butt, too scared to do anything against the buck. "James!" he screamed in alarm. He was being 'raped' by the big animal._

_Minutes passed, until his vision turned back to normal, only to see James' concerned hazel eyes staring down at him. Tears formed from his own green eyes. "James," he said before he started crying._

_James hugged him tightly to his chest. "It's okay, it's okay," he repeated in the blonde's ear while he tried to calm him down. Minutes passed by, and the only noise heard in the park was Kendall's muffled sobs and James whispering in his ear._

_When Kendall finally calmed down, he pulled away from his friend to look him right in the eyes. "Where is the buck?" he asked with fear in his voice. James pointed at his left, where the animal was eating a few leaves only a few yards away from them._

_Both of them looked at the animal until he finished eating and started to walk away from the camp. James turned around to see Kendall holding his pinky finger. "What are you doing?" he asked, somewhat confused._

"_You have to swear that you won't say anything about this, not even Carlos and Logan can know it," he almost begged when he mentioned his two friends. "Please?" he whispered in an almost inaudible voice._

_James sighed and linked his own finger with Kendall's. "I swear it," he answered, and that made the blonde smile through his situation. The pretty boy grinned at seeing his friend smile and helped him stand up and go back to the tent._

* * *

"And that is what happened, and I didn't say anything about it in the past six years," James finished the story, and Kendall once again was lying on the couch. This time he was not mad or sad.

"I know," the leader commented and sat up on the couch for what seemed to be the fourth time that day. "I'm sorry for blaming you a few moments ago and for what happened that day," he apologized.

James only looked at him for a second and then hugged the blonde boy. "You don't need to apologize for anything, Kendall, it's not your fault. In fact, I should say sorry for making you all go to camp that time." He took the blame with a guilty look on his face.

Kendall looked at him, knitting his eyebrows in confusion. "That's not true, James. Yes, you did force us to go, but all the things that happened were not your fault. And you did your best to help and protect us like an older brother would do," the leader reassured.

"He's right," someone said from behind them. They turned around to see Logan and Carlos next to the couch, the Latino boy nudged the shorter brunette to continue.

"James, don't blame yourself over something that happened years ago," he said.

"Yeah, we all love you so much, that we all have already forgiven you," Carlos said in the end, and those words made James tear up a bit as he engulfed all three in a tight group hug.

"Thank you guys. I love you too," he breathed out all at once.

"Anytime," they answered in unison, but as soon as they heard themselves in unison, they started laughing and they pulled away from the hug. When the laughter quieted down, all of them sat down on the couch.

"And we heard everything," Carlos said, almost starting to laugh along with Logan. Kendall was so confused when they started laughing for no reason. "We heard about the buck thing," Carlos admitted.

Kendall put an offended face and groaned in protest. "I hate you all!" he said and went straight to his room. Meanwhile, James, Carlos and Logan were all laughing so hard due to the leader's reaction.

When they stopped laughing, Logan started talking. "In fact, we were watching you both when the buck was trying to eat his pants, but we didn't say anything," he confessed, and the Latino boy nodded in agreement.

"So the secret is not so much of a secret anymore then..." James said, chuckling at the sudden confession.

"Nope!" they answered back.

* * *

**Hahahahaha, poor Kendall. xD Oh well, I'm finally done with this one shot, now I need to finish my other Big Time Tests story... um, I should not say that out loud. D:**

**Anyway, leave me reviews and thanks for reading.**


End file.
